


It's Quiet Uptown

by sanctimonious_rascal



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Hamilton References, Hurt/Comfort, Parent New Dream, Song: It's Quiet Uptown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel learn to live with the unimaginable.For new dream Appreciation week~ hurt/ comfort
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	It's Quiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of It's Quite Uptown from Hamilton which heavily inspired my story line.
> 
> Is this a song fic? Please tell me.

There are moments that the words don't reach and suffering too terrible to name. You hold your child as tight as you can, and push away the unimaginable thought of having to bury your own child. There are moments when you're in so deep, and it feels easier to just swim down.

The Fitzherberts bury him uptown and they all learn to live with the unimaginable.

After the funeral, when everyone left the graveyard, Eugene stayed. He didn't want Philip to be alone as they covered him with the earth. 

He notices that it’s quiet uptown, he never really liked the quiet before. He found the quiet haunting, and lonely. During the time spent with his son, he murmured his apologies and begged his son's forgiveness one day. Then Eugene did something had only done in the most desperate times in his life. He prayed, something that he never used to do before.

If you see him in the cemetery kneeling on his knees by himself or talking to himself have pity.

He watched the sun as it began to set which made it his cue to leave and try to let his son finally rest. “Philip, I hope you like it uptown. It’s quiet uptown.” 

He left the cemetery and instead of going home where he would have to face his family, he roamed the streets of Corona’s city island.

He is working through the unimaginable.

At this point nothing could get to him, not even his graying hair.

He passes through the town that day and it is said that he even walked the length of the city even into the long hours of the night.

“You knock me out, I fall apart.” he cried that lonely night on the docks, not even a light to keep him company.

Can you imagine?

Rapunzel left her room for the first time since Philip's death for his funeral. But as soon as she returned to the palace she returned to the comfort and loneliness of her room.

The next day she finally decided it was time for her to leave the confines of her room but she wasn't ready to see people and see even more of their sorrowful stares. 

That night she joined Eugene on his walk, only she wouldn't go past the garden walls. Rapunzel stopped at one point and just stood there, looking forward into the open space, wishing a certain someone was there to fill it. Eugene stopped with her and then finally decided to break the silence between them. "Look at where we are, look at where we started. I know I don't deserve you, Rapunzel. But hear me out," he begs wanting to hold her hand, but he knew better and kept his hands firmly at his side. "That would be enough." He drew in a breath and held back the tears. "If I could spare his life, If I could trade his life for mine, he'd be standing here right now." He promised with a sad smile "And you would smile, and that would be enough." He waited again. Nothing, he lowered his voice "I don't pretend to know the challenges we're facing. I know there's no replacing what we've lost, and you need time." His voice cracked. "But I'm not afraid. I know who I married. Just let me stay here by your side." He pleaded and whispered "That would be enough."

If you see him in the street, walking by her side, talking by her side, have pity.

The next night she wordlessly agreed to walk through the town while no one was around except for the occasional guard or straggler.

"Rapunzel, do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown." Eugene asked trying again but all he got was silence.

He is trying to do the unimaginable. You can see them walking in the gardens, long after dark and taking in the sights of their city

"Look around, look around, Rapunzel!" He begged his voice cracking. Now it was taking all of him to refrain from grasping her shoulders and forcing her to meet his eyes. But he reminded himself that she needed time. They all did.

After all, they are trying to do the unimaginable.

There are moments that the words don't reach. There is a grace too powerful to name. We push away what we can never understand, we push away the unimaginable.

They stood in the garden together; Eugene by Rapunzel’s side.

She takes his hand.

“It's quiet uptown.” she says numbly.

Forgiveness. Can you imagine? He started to sob. He had her back but he could no longer be strong for her and he broke down letting himself feel all the blame and hurt he aimed at himself.

Forgiveness. Can you imagine? Rapunzel hugs onto his arm at this point and then turned to look at him fully. She nudged her forehead to his, indicating to him she was ready to feel and ready to finally be there for him for the first time since it happened. So if you see her in the street, walking by his side, talking by his side, have pity.

They are going through the unimaginable.


End file.
